Game Preview
by Reaper.death
Summary: It was supposed to be just a game. A game to help her escape her problems at home and at school. Fifteen year old Lucy Carrington was sent a dating simulation game from Japan as her birthday present on her favorite anime: Hetalia. She plays it every single day and can't help but feel as though the character has real emotions... It's a preview, people. Review if you like this.


**A/N: This is an idea that came into my head while thinking about dating simulation games that probably only appears in Japan… Those people are wack, you know…**

**This is only a preview, so please bear with me.**

XXX

Lucy Carrington was an oddball, that's for sure. She lived in the city of Dallas, located in Texas in North America. She didn't have a single friend in Elementary, Middle, or even when she started High School this year.

They thought of her as the 'authentic nerd of all nerds', even if the nerds didn't get along with her at all. They also thought of her as a…well, freaky otaku girl. Sad. Lucy really adore Japanese graphic novels.

Lucy didn't mind (Yes, she truly did), for she never thought she was alone (She was aware, but didn't let it bother her…much). Not even for a second (It crossed her mind every millisecond). She had a passion for manga, anime, and video games, not even giving American novels a second glance. She had two dimensional characters to pay attention to her, speaking to her and not giving her an ounce of ignorance or violence while the real world threw trash at her, ignored her, and bullied her to tears.

Her parents were always working, never home, so to cope with their guilt, they bought her whatever she wished, though it never satisfied her-she never wanted expensive things, she wanted thoughtful things. Like love, compassion. Attention. She was lonely. And to help with the loneliness, she played, read, and used anime and manga.

She preferred products of anime and manga to come straight from Japan, not translated, and to her luck, she had an Aunt who worked in a company called Captive*Dreams, where they controlled everything from anime to manga, from cosplaying to Comicons, and from video games to products, and her Aunt sent her every top-selling video game they would sent out into Japan. Ahhh~ Authentic, non-dubbed video games.

Well, on Lucy's fifteenth birthday, she received a video game from her Aunt, called Axis Hearts, a dating simulation game focused on the manga called 'Hetalia-Axis Powers'. Lucy loved that manga very much and had every single manga, DVD, and products that had anything to do with it.

At first, when she played it-choosing Canada as her first 'boyfriend' for she felt that they were similar-she thought of it as a high developed PC game that had an awesome A.I. programming. Then, she noticed that when she tried to talk to other people, Canada got…well, a little possessive. It was then Lucy thought he was a bit out of character and a little too…_human_.

She created many different save files, picking on different types of characters, the one she played the most was the main characters: Italy, Germany, Japan, England, America, Canada, Russia, China, and Romano.

She never thought that her Aunt had sent her a corrupted PC game that had the computerized characters develop feelings and thoughts, allowing them to use actions and speak their minds. It never crossed her mind as she put on her helmet every single day and speak her heart out to them in the microphone.

That they could watch her every move in her life, to build up anger at how the world treats her, to learn her favorite things. Like stalkers. Their desires controlled them-that was the point of the game. And when they reached a certain level by collecting enough desire, they would be able to evolve into…

2P! characters…

The game Axis Hearts was a game no one was supposed to get, for there was only one copy, but Lucy got her hands on it. The game has the functions of allowing you to experience their world, speak to the nations and get a reply due to their 'A.I. programming'…

A corrupted game that slowly drains away your humanity so as long as you play…. If you had a friend, you would have the conscious to not play it, no matter how much of a fan you would have been.

But if you were a lonely girl who simply wanted a friend…well…

_**The Game got you snared…**_

_**In its web of desire and lust…**_

_**There is no way out…**_

All Lucy wanted was a friend. A friend who would listen to her, to comfort her, to pay attention to her. Let her feel compassion and love, to help her know the feeling of the emotions she wanted to hear. That's all she wanted.

And she found it in a video game.

It was a mistake to believe that the Game had it in the first place. It wasn't a wish, it was a one-way ticket to hell.

She's all alone again. Trapped in madness. Unable to process the world that 'they' changed for the worst. Not wanting anything to do with 'them' anymore.

But they want everything to do with her.

_**They lOvE her…**_


End file.
